


夏日终曲

by springjenny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: *预警：cmbyn AU/第一人称/有肉/复方汤剂梗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：cmbyn AU/第一人称/有肉/复方汤剂梗

“……你们冬天的时候在这里干什么？”

那位大腹便便的魔法部官员寒暄着，像每个初入这小镇的人一样，问着相同的问题。橄榄树把阴影映入他杯中的柠檬汁里，随着冰块一起晃动。一只渡鸦在树杈上叫了一声，迅速就被浓重的蝉鸣淹没了。

“什么也不干，只是等着夏天来。”忒修斯笑眯眯地回应他。

……这居然是每年只有十天年假的傲罗说出的话。

而今年他把这十天用在了夏季里，算好了我在这里。

 _你不能总躲着我，纽特。_ 那双眼睛回家的时候似乎在这样说。然后又是老一套，会一会父亲的老友，前来问候的官员同事，在正餐时永无尽头的寒暄闲聊。我透过餐桌上的杏子汁和炖菜的瓷盆又看了一眼。他身上的白衬衫正被风吹得微微鼓起。

 “那么夏天又在干什么？”

“也是什么都不干，只是等夏天走。”

大家一同笑了起来。

我用勺子刮了一点奶油布丁滑滑的表皮伸到桌子底下。“喏，嗅嗅。”

……不知好歹的小家伙竟然别过了头。

好吧好吧，我用手指点了点他的头，表示对于要一同忍受“正餐苦役”的理解。

“纽特现在怎么样？……也该找个工作安定下来了吧？”

这就来了。我低下头望着自己的布丁上点缀的小小堇菜。“嗨，随他啦。”母亲打着哈哈。

“纽特，”他叫住我，像每次一样不肯让这个话题轻易过去。“这个先生的部门就很不错。工作不忙，你周五中午就可以回来，而且……”

嗅嗅在我的口袋里扭动起来，发出一些细小的金属碰撞的声音，它昨天是不是顺走了我的阁楼钥匙？自从早上开始我就没再见过它了，不过也可能是落在了箱子里……昨天我最后一次拿起它是在喂角驼……

“……纽特，你觉得怎么样？”

“嗯……？”我正好撞上了那双灰蓝色的眼睛。期待而发光。什么？

我从胶着一片的空白中迅速扒出了一句话，“……再说吧。”

“纽特—”他还想说什么，但那位陌生的先生已经开始谈起魔法部的新政策，转移了大家的注意。

一只燕尾犬在不远处的迷迭香丛里睡得正香。午后的烈日中，它的耳朵偶如蒲扇，晃几下，晃几下。一队闷闷不乐的小地精从它投射下的阴影前走过。

午餐还在继续……从巫师和妖精的局势到古灵阁的货币变动，再围绕着某位大人物对于某件事模棱两可的态度争论不休。直到那条燕尾狗已经苏醒，用后爪搔了搔耳朵，摇着尾巴去追赶剩下的小地精了。

嗅嗅又在口袋里扭动起来。我悄悄环顾了一下桌子，话题还在永无休止，如果我现在离开的话——

一只温暖的光脚丫忽然压在了我脚背上。

忒修斯正从餐桌上警告地看着我。

_不礼貌。_

_你也得为别人想想。_

他的眼睛显然在这样说。

我只好把嗅嗅揣回了兜里，重重地坐了下来。

……

……但是那只脚还没有离开。

感官能像追逐着暑气的微风一样游走吗？……然后溺死在一杯浓稠的杏子汁里。滑来滑去的脚跟，软软的不轻不重的脚心……他甚至还在餐桌上自如地谈话。这是——这是——？我挣扎了一下，但是一只过分灵活的大拇指迅速跟了过来，毫无预兆地忽然塞在我的大拇指和二拇指之间。奶油布丁不断在我的面前放大，白色在扩散，堇菜变成一颗颗暗绿的小钉子——不，这不是恐慌，不是意乱情迷，我继续盯着眼前的奶油盘子，直到它们完全融为我的视线——

“纽特！！”

“对不起——对不起我，我太困了，刚刚睡着了。”我抹了一把满脸的奶白糊，迅速地跑了起来，差点栽在草丛里。

* * *

 

大片的阳光压在午后的橄榄树上，让它们以肉眼可见的速度疯长。我怏怏地从草间捉出一只不断挣扎着的狐媚子。

“是我的错吗？”他从水里钻出来，没头没脑地这样问我。

……谁知道他在指什么？

午餐的布丁事件，还是上次圣诞节？还是三年前他碰碎了的那只火灰鸟蛋？

我没有抬头。

他似乎也没想得到回答，又钻回水里去了。

小溪泛起闪闪波光，因为他动作而响起的不规则的水声简直像是声声口哨。绿色泳裤。音乐。迷迭香的暑气，不远处的牛牟犬吠时隐时现，蝉鸣更浓重了。

* * *

 

忒修斯游完泳后，总是习惯在岸边躺一会儿。草帽罩在他脸上，双臂交叉枕在头下，而小腿依然浸在凉爽的小溪中，时不时溅起一点水花。

他的肩膀，在阳光下闪闪发光的两块匀称的锁骨，修长的手臂的肌肉仿佛希腊雕塑。因为湿透而完全贴在他胯部的泳裤。那绿色泳裤。泳裤。被水流捋得顺顺地敷贴在皮肤上的汗毛。神奇动物的杂志展开在我面前，彩色的解剖图、皮毛和爪子动来动去。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德。胳膊的形状，运动以后瘫软下来放松的腹肌。我忽然想弄清他身上的所有秘密，膝盖窝怕痒吗？眼睛笑起来的时候有几条皱纹？……然后把这一切收集成册。食物偏好和进食速度，他又怎么能在嘴里有食物的时候依然清楚地和人说话呢？那势必是某种特殊的臼齿结构，又或者他的翼下颚格外发达，所以能够发挥近似于颊囊的功能……只要我研究得足够透彻，就一定能找到这具身体让我深深着迷的原因……一本厚厚的百科全书：《走近忒修斯·斯卡曼德》。我要花上整整两章专门研究他的脚趾。

“纽特，你在干嘛呢？”

他的声音闷闷地从盖在脸上的草帽下传出。

“看书。”我说，眼睛回到了神奇动物的彩页上。

“不，你才没。”

“…….那在思考。”

“思考什么？”

我多么想告诉他。

“没什么。”

“哦，没什么。”

以及这种偶尔重复我说话的小习惯，隐藏在他咄咄逼人一问不停的傲罗本性的夹缝里。就像在确认什么，就像对于我话语的一次收藏。第十三章：话语与表达习惯。

“璞。”水下忽然传来什么声音，而他一下子坐了起来，草帽从脸上滑了下去。

他从水里抬起了腿。一只圆乎乎的彩球鱼正用自己的两只脚蹼挂在他脚踝上。

“别，”我伸手接过那只橙红相间的小鱼，阻止他企图随随便便地把它的长蹼打个结就扔回水里。

小鱼正像一只河豚那样气鼓鼓地膨胀着。我用指肚轻轻搔了搔它柔软的白肚皮——它立马就瘫软了下来，温顺地蹭着手心。

“……彩球鱼的皮肤也可以呼吸，实际上是一种两栖动物。”

他的手接近了它，似乎拿不准要不要摸一下。可是那小鱼立马又凶狠起来，想要咬他的手指。

“它长得可真……古怪。”他说，“竟然还有嘴唇。”

“是啊。据说麻瓜童话中的青蛙王子实际上就是某只被错认了的彩球鱼。”

“这里……”我指了指它凉凉的嘴巴，“由腺状表皮构成。腺的大小决定了能否变形。大部分彩球鱼的腺都已经退化了，但是不排除极少数依然有变形的魔法——变成王子也说不定。”

他目瞪口呆地看着我，似乎拿不准我是不是在胡说八道。

于是我笑了起来，故意捧着它凑近他脸前，“——你要不要试一试？”

他竟然真的靠近了……但不是对着那鱼。

“扑通”一声，小小的彩球鱼跳回了溪水。

“什……？”

蝉鸣震耳欲聋，铺天盖地。

那双瞳孔越来越近，融进了橄榄树，葡萄藤和所有夏日疯长的植物。

“我愿意一试。”

世界上所有的距离都消失了。

* * *

 

忒修斯。

我哥。

我们之间有非常……呃，非常复杂的兄弟关系。

我和蒂娜一起坐在一棵佝偻着腰的橄榄树下，看附近的麻瓜小孩把自行车蹬得飞快。他们渐渐在尘土弥漫的道路上变成一个个嵌着金边的影子，如同在飞。在这个小镇上，魔法与平凡之间已经达到了一种平衡，人们从世代前就熟悉了环绕于此的神奇动物，对于偶尔略过草尖的飞天扫帚和啼鸣的猫头鹰，也就见怪不怪了。

“……复杂到他想要杀了你？”蒂娜问。

“常有的事儿……”

我低下头看着自己的脚尖。

蒂娜叹了一口气，“我和奎妮，也有非常复杂的姐妹关系。”

……？

我们说的复杂……不是一个意思吧？

“她爱上了一个麻瓜。而且你知道，奎妮能够读心。这总是会让一切小事都无限放大，尤其是他们毕竟属于两个不同的群体。”她呆呆地看着眼前的一个孩子逗弄一只不断变色的弗伯洛毛虫。“何况我们那里……也不像这里这么包容。”

没错……在这里，孩子无论成为麻瓜还是巫师父母都不会大惊小怪，而在外面，女巫和麻瓜恋爱肯定就会……

“而我每次劝她都只会让事情变得更糟。”她顿了一下，短发垂在脸侧“我确实不喜欢雅各布……我不是故意那么想。可是每次她都能听见我的所有想法……我也没法为了那些我甚至都没有说出口的话道歉。”远处飘来小酒馆里音乐的声音，夕阳正在落下，沉寂的大地被新的跃动点燃。“……她走了。谁都找不到她，我甚至不知道还能不能见到她。”

蝉鸣声仍然响得震耳欲聋。

“……她会回来的。”我听见自己小声说，移开了自己的目光。魔法部解职她的时候，她甚至都没落过泪。

“她肯定会回来的。”我又说了一遍，但同时心重重地往下一坠。我想起了自己已经收拾好的小箱子。我走以后，忒修斯也会像蒂娜一样痛苦么？……但是我应该离开，是不是？我们总不能一直这么下去……我一直以为傲罗不会有这么多感伤的情绪。

“……走么？”她问我，已经擦干了眼泪，站了起来，又变回了那个我所认识的坚强女孩。

“嗯。”

“去跃动舞厅？”

“嗯。”我心不在焉地回答着，一边走着一边想刚才的对话。

人们总是期待心灵之间的无距离，是不是？……如果我也像奎妮那样，每次都不得不听见他认为我所热爱的一切毫无意义……我会原谅他吗？如果他又不得不听见我对于傲罗和魔法部的所有想法呢？……难道说我们所期待和恐惧的竟是一回事，而最终所渴望的亲密无间会像古老传说中的猴爪，让我们被一直期许的幸福所轻易压垮吗？

……

我们在半山坡的岔路上分别。她要去热闹的舞厅找老人和隐藏的妖精继续打听妹妹的消息。我则准备回家。

暮色四合的天空下，她向我挥了挥手。我想到自己今夜就准备离开，忽然难过极了。

我犹豫地上前抱了抱她，感到她惊讶地笑了一下，然后用手指轻轻捉出我发间的一片落叶。


	2. Chapter 2

所有行李都已经收拾妥当。

窗外月亮已经升起了，我压下所有纷乱的情绪，从口袋里拿出一只小瓶子。

在走前，我必须还要确定一件事。

关于这具我久久迷恋的身体，我熟悉的，又不知道的一些什么。

我把那根头发放进泥浆一样的复方汤剂里，看着它立马变成了冷绿色。

在震耳欲聋的心跳中我举起杯子，任凉飕飕的液体顺着食管在胃里融化，烧灼——痛苦的一瞬间。眨了眨眼，崭新的视域明亮了我的感官。

我低下头看了看自己的手：关节更粗大一点，没有雀斑，汗毛顺顺地贴在干燥的皮肤上——确认。

宽阔的肩膀和胸腔，确认。

腋下，确认。

肚子，胯下和臀部，确认。

他的脚。我低下头来使劲地看着这双脚，大拇指和二拇指过分灵活，小指头上的指甲只有半个。脚心很柔软，脚面却硬邦邦的。就是这双作怪的脚——确认。

这具身体。我感到自己的灵魂正不安又激动万分地呆在这具身体里，股股欲望与羞耻在血液和神经下织成新的网。一具身体和另一具到底有什么不同？同样是上皮组织，结缔组织，肌肉和神经……在泳池里掀起雪白浪花，毫不在意地笑的，是不是这具身体？在“正餐苦役”的时候大谈特谈魔法部政策的，又是不是这一具？昨天和我一起……又是不是这一具？

……

我们压根就不应该尝试那事儿。我—呃，现在是他的脸又烧了起来。当我说“请占有我吧”的时候，或许我本来想表达的是“请让我成为你”？“占有”和“成为”本来就应该是同一个词根…….如果我早点想到复方汤剂，事情就不会变成那样……我又在后悔什么呢？

他发现了，他不知所措地道歉。这反而让我觉得自己是一个任性的小孩子。先是求着去糖果店吃糖，吃过以后又哭了起来，无赖，任性。讨厌的小孩子。

这一切都不该发生。一辈子永无尽头的渴望才更适合。从来不说出口。永远不知道会被什么样的渴望所灼伤。

我任这具身体栽倒在他的大床上。窗外蝉鸣正浓，他或许在三把扫帚的小酒馆里，一边和同事谈笑一边应付漂亮的老板娘，晃着陈年蜂蜜酒。“我晚点回来，晚饭别等我。”这就是他唯一留下的一句。

他永远也不知道我的想法。也不会知道了。

让人操心的弟弟。无理取闹的小孩子。

我抓着柔软的被料，越来越乱的心在无边的烦躁中逐渐滑入了另一个境地，绝望和着迷都一同在越来越远的意识里迷失……一切都在变暗，变淡，变远……

……

* * *

 

“纽特？”

……

？

“纽特……你到底在干嘛？”

我眨眨眼睛……

梅林！忒修斯——真正的忒修斯，我窃取的这具身体的主人，正站在我面前，脸上带着他第一次发现床下的球遁鸟蛋一样的严厉又无奈的神色。

“我……”等我发出声音的时候，才发现这一切更糟了。我现在还是他的模样，而他，已经拿起床头那瓶复方汤剂了。我惊恐万分地看着他从我身前的衣服上摘下了一根黏在上面的头发，然后放进了剩下的药剂，把它一饮而尽。

他深色的头发开始变浅，变得更卷曲。身上的衣服开始变得宽松，一些雀斑在他的脸上出现。

于是纽特和忒修斯再一次在这间房子里相遇了。

忒修斯……和纽特。

“你不能……”我小声说。事情正在往不可知的方向发展。

“我不能……你又为什么要变成我的样子？……”他的神色在我的脸上，眼睛又迅速扫向我的箱子，立刻带上了傲罗审讯犯人的咄咄逼人，“——你要去哪？”

 “我……”我感到我的心脏——实际上是他的心脏正在疯狂地乱窜。我刚才怎么会睡着呢？我的魔杖又跑去了哪？或者门钥匙，行行好，我明明记得他的房间有备用门钥匙的。茶壶，还是挂轴？……无边的焦虑和恐慌开始在我—他的血液里疯长，灼热感渐渐涌了上来。求求梅林，随便让我去哪儿，反正不要在这里。难以承受的强烈情绪开始变成眼前的一片模糊。

他叹了一口气。“是我的错吗？我就知道……是我伤害了你吗？”

“不。”我听着自己小声嗫嚅，肩膀被他抓住，怎么也不松手。他还在看着我，等着我的话。

“我只是想确认——”

“—我只是不知道我们为什么会……会……”

“为什么会亲吻？为什么……会做那件事？”他问了一遍。我热得近乎窒息。

他在我面前叹了一口气，“我们确实不应该。”他说，然后抬起头来，直直地望着我的眼睛。

纽特的眼睛直直地望进忒修斯。

“可我又能怎么办呢？”

在那双瞳孔背后，一片灰蓝色的海洋正在翻涌而上，掩盖着所有凝固已极的疲惫。然后他又走近了一步，

“纽特，”我的声音，他的灵魂，在呼唤我，我的名字。

“纽特，纽特，你告诉我，我又该怎么选择呢？”他还在凑近，如同是照镜子，他住在我的身体里，我的灵魂里。那神色间的渴望是我，是他，是我。

于是我知道了，忒修斯的心是怎样的，现在在我胸腔里，这样为他的弟弟跳动着。

于是我知道了，

我们压根就从没有过选择。

……

为什么？

为什么人类的嘴唇需要相碰？为什么所有的感官次第融化？如果温度变动带来的皮质神经值会让生物的……不，忒修斯不会想这些。人的嘴唇需要相碰，那一定是为了打击犯罪，以傲罗的正义，魔法部的大爱这套鬼话……

“你在笑什么？”那份温度消失了，那双眼睛正藏在栗色头发下好笑又疑惑地打量着我。

呃……天啊……

我刚刚在想什么？

他会觉得在接吻过程中傻笑是一件糟糕的事情吗？

一定是……

怎么办？

“你要是敢现在幻影移形，我就杀了你。”

那双眼睛又凶狠了起来。

_不礼貌。_

_你也得为别人想想。_

看着一个神色坚决的纽特会比看到一个摇摆退缩的忒修斯更古怪的事么？

然后他再一次凑近了，所有的距离再一次慢慢消融。

……为什么？

柳枝又为什么抽芽？春天又为什么开花？被面又为什么冰凉，皮肤又为什么滚烫？为什么，为什么血液下涌动的小小因子会不断地，不断地把我们推向这个动作？如果并非为了繁殖的本能，生物交配的意义又有何在？明天我又该后悔了。凉与热，滑动和不安。恐惧，喷薄而出的欲望的小鼓槌。不，不，我们本来应该在别的地方，成为别的人，别的东西。总之不是在这里，总之不是在这样。

“Theseus.”他在唤我。

“Theseus.”他扳着我的后脑勺，只是为了让这句流进我的耳朵。

“Call me by your name……and I will call you by mine.”

这只不过是我的又一次幻想。完全没错，等我睁开眼睛，会发现自己还在卧室大床上躺着，现在大概……两点，三点？月痴兽们得需要喂食了。

这个梦太好了。让我再呆一会吧。

如果我真的叫了他我的名字，那么这个梦会不会变成真的？

我希望它变成真的吗？

呼唤的欲望不断地升起，在脖颈之处汇集，迅速占领了嘴唇。

“Ar-Arte……Ar……”

字母和字母的铁块。我真糟糕。滞钝的元音，凝涩的辅音，古怪的音位的小堡垒……我把这一切都搞砸了。弄丢了。

然后他却又一次找到了它们，用舌头打开了无法融化的语言的结。

“Artemis.”

窗外恣流的月光涌进房子。细小的黑暗中的小树枝跳着摇摆的舞，摇摆的小叶片。涌动的蝉鸣。喷薄的迷迭香的暑气。

“你不能每次遇到问题都逃走。”纽特带着一个哥哥该有的神情教训着忒修斯。然后在那张脸上非常不协调的古怪的严厉又褪了下去，在通红的雀斑中升起的脆弱，绝望。“我也不知道怎么办……可是我真的很想要你。”

这是一个悖论。我忽然意识到，因为我永远也不能拒绝自己。

于是这一次忒修斯又重复了一遍纽特的话，然后像真正的忒修斯一样抱住了纽特。

“我也一样……Bro.”

要怎么才能分得清？哪只手臂属于我，哪只属于你？呼吸有界限吗？一个个体和另一个个体的边界到底在哪里？名字可以交换，身体可以交换，等药剂效果过去以后，又该怎么辨认每一道痕迹呢？他小声趴在我身上喘息。幸好关灯了。而仅仅……仅仅听着我的嘴里发出他的声音就已经让我发硬了。可是……等等……

“不，停下来，Thes—”

“ _Call me Artemissss……_ ”他的手加重了力道，老天！这太糟糕了，我之前怎么会答应他？我……

“这让你很舒服是不是？”

……

天啊，天啊，他怎么能把我的声音发出地这么好听？

而——我意识到这具身体在那样的声音下更容易变得柔软。哪怕，是现在这样。我以前可真够糟糕的，是不是？然后是那些，那些……他的手终于松开了那里，谢天谢地。

那双手——我的手，滑进了我—忒修斯的衣服，如同剥开一只橘子。

……

……那缝隙——重新出现，再以一种新的方式重新弥合。

忒修斯的感官融化起来的时候是这样。纽特的手指……哇，是那样。

很多东西，很多东西，我都可以还给他了。包括那过后小小的伤痛，在内部纠结成一团的愧疚或者近乎悔恨的什么……等换回身体以后，他明天可没法再那么漂亮地骑自行车了是不是？明天每次他坐在椅子上或者石台的时候都会想起我，不，是想起他自己……

“……你又在笑什么？”

我决定不再退缩。于是我像个真正的忒修斯那样笑着吻了吻纽特的耳垂。“你知道，如果两个人自愿喝下对方复方汤剂的话，身体还会留有药剂期间的记忆。”

“所以？”

“你明天会疼的。”

他也笑了起来。“那么我会温柔一点的，对我自己？……Theseus，哦，Theseus。”

我猜他爱极了听自己用我的声音叫出他的名字。就和我一样。

“Artemis.”

蝉鸣不息，风声不止。窗外宽大的棕榈树叶刷刷地把夜的阴影打到我们身上。

_“Theseus……_ _”_

_“Arte……Ah……Artemis……_ _”_

_“Theseussssssssss……_ _”_

我—他的手，他—我的唇……交融的意识正像雪白的窗幔不停地拂动，鼓起，满涨，飘扬。就好像我们和外面生机盎然的夏夜之间只隔着一层翻涌的窗纱，就好像我走回来，遇见他。走过去，遇见他——光芒不断地返回。就好像那窗纱后面藏着的一千扇欲望的暗门都同时开启，而“成为”和“拥有”的古老词根正在暗流的漩涡中慢慢合而融一……

 

于是我开始知道或许我们已经达到了从未有人所达到过的境地——警醒的感官蜂拥喷薄着涌向巅峰，紧接着是从顶点起坠的慵懒。缝隙：不断地产生，不断地弥合。身体：被解构紧接着重组，直到新一轮灵魂披着淫欲的外衣再度起舞。除此之外，还有什么能够扑灭那绝望痛苦近乎毁灭般的狂热？眩晕和迷失，逐渐消失的自我边界，因为无法承受的快感而速朽的器官。

任我融化。

 

* * *

 

 

“……你们冬天的时候在这里干什么？”

新的一年，新的客人又在问。

“什么也不干，就只是等着夏天来。”

“……那么夏天又干些什么？”

_什么也不干，就只是等着夏天走。_

人人心里，默念这个标准答案。

可是在疯长的蝉鸣和永不歇止的微风中，我忽然意识到夏天也是一种有生命的东西。具有美丽的野性，但也可以被驯养。如果你不希望它走的话——这一次我在桌下首先找到了他的脚——那么它就永远也不会走了。

 


End file.
